


Elle

by lovekernel



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Bea’s got a big ol’ crush on Elle





	Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from anonymous on Tumblr, in which Bea has a crush on Elle. Thanks for reading!

  
Bea snapped off her gloves and dumped them in a bin. She brushed her fringe off her face and looked around the ED.

She saw Rash struggling to speak to a huge male patient with a face covered in blood, Dr. Keogh looking on disapprovingly, Charlie and Duffy chatting to each other over a counter, Mrs. Beauchamp walking into her office and shutting the door behind her, Ethan walking off... somewhere and... Elle.

Elle leading a young woman out to the front desk, turning around and coming back. Walking towards Bea.

Bea looked down and strode to the counter picking up some random notes and reading their contents.

She wasn’t avoiding Elle exactly, actually she wanted to be near her more than anything right now. That was the problem.

Stupid crushes. They never seem to happen at the right time. Or on the appropriate people. Elle was... a good bit older than Bea. Probably straight. She had three kids. Also divorced though... and she did give off a certain vibe that Bea could not ignore. But besides all that, Elle was a consultant and she was an F1 and she had to shake this off because it wasn’t right. A fact that was making Elle all the more attractive. Bea sighed.

“... any F1s I can pawn off some minors to?” Bea heard Elle’s voice say.

“I, uh...” Charlie’s voice this time. “I think... Bea... is done with her patient. She’s over there... you can ask her.”

There was silence.

“Hey! Bea!”

Bea jumped. Elle was suddenly 10 inches from her face.

“Hey. Hi. What’s up?” Bea replied, trying to inconspicuously step back a little and get her bearings again.

“Got another one for you! Waiting in reception.” Elle handed over the notes with a wink and a smile. A perfect, gorgeous smile that just radiated joy and warmth and... oh dear.

“Th-thanks,” Bea replied. Of course by the time she got that out Elle had bounced off to another patient. Bea rolled her eyes to herself, she had to get it together. She took a deep breath, took a quick look at her patient’s notes and went to go find them.

 

At the end of the shift, (long after actually, she was held up with paperwork) Bea trudged into the staff room and saw the first and last person she wanted to see.

Elle had her back to Bea, pulling on her jacket and proceeding to let her hair down out of the plait she kept it in all day. Bea watched Elle’s long fingers comb through the braid, loosening the waves and letting them cascade down her back. God, she had beautiful hair. Bea wished she could touch it. She felt her hand twitch by her side just in time for Elle to turn around to face her. Bea shook that thought from her head as quickly as she could.

“Oh hi, Bea!”

“Hi, Dr. Gardner,” Bea said. She smiled, trying not to think about the heat in her cheeks and the inevitable blush.

“Don’t. I’m not on duty anymore!” Elle said with a laugh, taking her hair and sweeping it all around to her right shoulder.

The movement spread a wave of her perfume to Bea as she crossed to her locker. She was already taking deeper breaths to calm herself for being caught staring, this was not helping. Coconut shampoo. Great. She’d have that in her head all night.

“Sorry,” Bea shook her head. “Elle.”

“Any big plans for your Friday night?” Elle asked, rooting through her bag.

“Uh...” Bea scoffed. “Was supposed to go out with Rash but I’ve just blown him off for a hot date with my bed. How about you?”

“I....” Elle said, “have got a hot date with my sons. Family dinner.” She smiled to herself. “And then bed. Not sure which I’m looking forward to most. Been a bit of an absentee mother as of late though, so I’d better perk up and give them my full attention.”

Bea looked away from Elle as she found her clothes and unfolded them. “I don’t know where you get your energy from. You sound like a great mum, though. They’re lucky to have you,” she said sincerely, shaking out her t-shirt.

There was silence for a beat. Bea looked up to find Elle’s gaze fixed on her. She felt a flutter in her stomach.

“Thanks, Bea.”

Bea couldn’t look away from Elle’s big brown eyes. She was afraid if she said anything she’d stutter, so she just smiled and gave Elle a nod.

“You look exhausted,” Elle said. She finally took her eyes off of Bea and slammed her locker closed, startling Bea out of her daze. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and placed a hand gently on Bea’s arm. “Sleep well,” she said.

Bea felt shivers stem from Elle’s hand and run all the way up to her collarbone. She felt Elle’s warm breath on her cheek as she spoke and she was stunned for a second. Then Elle’s hand was gone and Bea could focus. She smiled. “Thanks, Elle. You too. Have a good night.”

Elle turned on her heel. “See ya, Bea,” she said as she walked to the door.

“Yeah, bye!”

Bea let a deep breath out and rested her head against the locker next to hers. She was in so deep.

This crush seemed to come out of nowhere, maybe it would disappear just as quick.

The memory of Elle’s eyes, her laugh, her shampoo. It all came back to Bea in a flash.

Or maybe it wouldn’t.


End file.
